Ideal Girl
by julyeighth
Summary: Juri accidentally overhears a conversation about Takato’s ideal girl. Has she met up to his standards? [Tamers] [Jurato] [Oneshot]


**_Title: _**_Ideal Girl_  
**_Series:_** _Digimon Tamers_  
_**Focused Characters**: Matsuda Takato and Katou Juri_  
**_Summary: _**_Juri accidentally overhears a conversation about Takato's ideal girl. Has she met up to his standards?_  
**_Setting:_** _A few years after canon events take place._  
**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything. Sue me._  
_**Note: **I wrote this in the middle of the night because this idea would not stray from my mind. Sorry about the characters' OOC portrayal and grammar mistakes seeing as English is not my first language. Also, I am using Japanese honorifics and such, but will try to refrain from random Japanese words._

* * *

"Oh great. Just what I needed. 10 laps around the school again if I'm late," a 16-year-old boy bellowed out as he ran through the school corridors to his class of Physical Education. 

"Almost there…" his voice trailed off as he saw the door to the boys' locker room ahead of him.

As he ran into the room, a friend of his shouted, "Oi, Takato! Kurosawa-sensei is going to be late, so get your butt over here when you're done changing."

"'Kay, thanks Hirokazu," Takato replied after catching his breath and walking over to his locker to change into his gym clothes.

As he was walking over to his fellow classmates after the said task, he overheard excerpts of a conversation such as, "…and she would be cute and stuff," from his other childhood friend Kenta. Whereas, Hirokazu said his opinion by saying, "Mine would be hot!"

When Takato's classmate, Shibata Junji, took notice of Takato coming, he added him in the conversation. "Hey Matsuda! What's your ideal girl?"

Takato just stared at the boy who exclaimed the sudden question.

"Doesn't he have Katou Juri as his girlfriend though?" Another classmate of his, Akihara Satoshi, piped in.

"Really? Niiice," Junji exclaimed, while patting Takato on the back repeatedly, causing Takato to yelp at the sudden pain.

"Anyways, how is the Katou chick and your ideal girl the same?"

Purposefully ignoring the fact that he just called Juri a chick, Takato replied, "Well Juri is…" Takato was suddenly cut off by Satoshi saying, "First name basis?"

Takato was about to reply but was interrupted by Hirokazu. "Takato calls EVERYONE our age by their first name."

Just as Takato was about to deny that, Kenta decided to reply for him. "Then again, when we were 11 or younger, he only called Juri-san as Katou-san."

"I did?" Takato asked outloud to his friends. However, his friends temporarily forgot about the person they were talking about was sitting next to them. When Junji noticed this, he shouted for the rest to hear. "Let the man speak!"

"Uhh… thanks Junji," Takato said, unsure to whether appreciate the fact that he had stopped the conversation for him.

He hesitated for a while before saying, "Well, both of them are cool and easy to talk to. Both are cute and hot," he blushed as he said that and immediately continued, "Hmm… both know what they want in life, but aren't sure how to achieve that. So… that means I get to help them fulfill their dreams. Both love…"

Takato was cut off from his about-to-become-speech about Juri and his ideal girl. "Stop with the mushy stuff! You're hurting my ears," Hirokazu exclaimed.

Satoshi then covered his ears as if pretending he wasn't listening, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Man, has she got you in the palm of her little hand."

"Takato sounds like an old man. Maybe if we let him keep talking, he would actually become one," Kenta thought out loud while Junji agreed with him and nodded.

Then again, the effects of the battle with D-Reaper when Takato was a mere 10-year-old boy did cause him to mature and lose some of his childish innocence.

"I am not an old man," Takato retorted. _"Even if Guilmon calls me Otousan after Juri and me explained what a parent was." _Takato thought of the time when Guilmon asked the infamous question of 'Where do babies come from?'.

"Whatever you say. So, how are the two different?" Junji asked slowly, preparing himself for another rant.

"Uh… um… you see… HEY! Is that Kurosawa-sensei I see," Takato stumbled while slowly moving away from his friends.

Hirokazu, Kenta, and Satoshi looked over to the door of the locker room, but Junji grabbed Takato, as if he was kidnapping him and said, "Sit." After a while, he said again, "Speak."

Takato blindly following the command started to talk. "Juri is the only person for me, and I really do like her just how she is! But sometimes I wish she would be more well… forward." He let out a nervous laugh. "She's great but…", he trailed off not wanting to explain.

"Sucks for you then," Hirokazu said rather bluntly.

"So why is it that…" Kenta was about to ask but was interrupted as their P.E. teacher came barging in. A command was heard as Kurosawa-sensei made them go outside and run several laps around the whole school campus which caused most students to groan.

Little did they know, a certain someone had overheard most of their conversation.

Meanwhile...

A young girl of sixteen walked in the school corridors towards her homeroom from her previous class of P.E. Her bit-of-a-nutcase teacher, Tanizaki Yukari, wanted to sleep in early classes. So, changing the early classes into study hall have benefits to the teacher and the students, letting them do whatever the want.

Katou Juri looked into her school bag as she was walking to make sure she had all her books and supplies for the next few classes that required homework. "I have my english book, literature book, and… what? Where's my math book," She pondered to herself.

As Juri walked back to her desk in her classroom thinking that was where her book was hidden, she tried to remember what she had last done with her books. "Hmm… yesterday I was going out of the classroom to P.E., then Takato said he forgot his math book at home. So, I lent mine to him, and... oh! He has it, I think."

So, Juri then tried to remember what class Takato had next. She thought about how it was unfortunate that she was placed into a different homeroom once they reached high school. She then recalled that he was currently in P.E. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and retrieve my book."

She then started walking to the boys' locker room. Though getting lost in the process, she heard some familiar voices coming from behind the door. She then walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it to make sure she would not enter at a bad time. But her eyes widened when she suddenly heard was a voice very familiar to her.

"… _Both of them are cool and easy to talk to. Both are cute and hot," he blushed as he said that and immediately continued, "Hmm… both know what they want in life, but aren't sure how to achieve that. So… that means I get to help them fulfill their dreams. Both love…"_

Juri suddenly felt herself blinking away her tears. "What? Takato is cheating on me? I can't believe I lost him too…" Getting lost in her pessimistic thoughts, she did not hear the next few sentences.

Only did she lose her train of thought when she heard the same familiar voice again.

_"Juri is the only person for me, and I really do like her just how she is! But sometimes I wish she would be more well… forward." He let out a nervous laugh. "She's great but…", he trailed off not wanting to explain._

She felt relieved when she heard that she would be the only one for her beloved. But she was taken over by sorrow when she believed that she had not met up to his standards.

"Alright then," she said putting on a determined face, "I will make sure that Takato won't have anyone else to think about except me."

She started thinking of ways to do so, but she suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place.

She was about to enter the room to get her book, but at the end of the corridor she was standing in, she saw the boys' P.E. teacher walking towards her or rather the door she was next to.

"Aa! I have to get out of here! I'll just come back later I guess." Not being able to think of a way to escape, she just ran away as fast as she could, hoping that she wouldn't be caught.

She then ran to her classroom and stayed there until the period ended so she could retrieve the math book.

She ran to the boys' locker room and saw Takato entering the said room. "Takato! Wait for a second!"

Takato then stopped and looked over in the direction the voice came from just to see his girlfriend. Juri then walked up to him and asked if she could have a second with him. He agreed almost immediately and went off to the other side of the corridor with her.

"Hi Juri! How… have you been?" Takato then slapped himself mentally for asking such a stupid question.

"Just peachy," she then smiled at him and began to ask him, "would you happen to still have my math book from last night?"

"I think so! It's probably in my bag. I'll go get it right now! But, do you mind if I change first?" Takato said, moving towards the locker room.

"I don't mind. I'm not in a very big rush." She then watched him as he walked into the locker room.

After a few minutes, Takato walked out, with the math book in his hand, to see Juri leaning against the wall waiting. When Juri noticed he was back, she snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly hugged him, hoping the moment would last.

She then hesitantly asked, "Takato, I'm the only one there is… right?" Takato, shocked by the sudden gesture, could only nod.

"So, that means you don't mind if I'm not ready, right?"

Takato could only shake his head 'no', still in the embrace, wondering why they were having this conversation. She then shocked him once again by saying while blushing, "Well, I'll make it up to you in other ways, okay?"

Takato could only nod at Juri as she let go of her embrace, take the Math book from his hand, and run off. He then whispered to himself, "Bye, Juri," not knowing what else he could say as he watched her walk away leaving him to his thoughts.

In the end, he was sure that he would always like her the way she is.


End file.
